


Пожалуйста, позаботься обо мне

by Rashiro



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Наверное, идея пойти на фестиваль фейерверков вместе с Шином была всё-таки не самой лучшей.





	Пожалуйста, позаботься обо мне

— Шин-сан, — неуверенно зовёт Сена и даже протягивает руку, чтобы потянуть того за рукав, как Шин оборачивается и цепко и внимательно смотрит в ответ.

— Ты замёрз? Устал?

Сене сразу же хочется замахать руками, уходя от ответов, но он давит это желание и лишь отрицательно качает головой.

— Всё в порядке.

— Тогда что? — Шин наклоняется ниже, чтобы лучше слышать в гомоне людских голосов. — Тебе не видно? Поднять тебя на руки?

Наверное, идея пойти на фестиваль фейерверков вместе с Шином была не самой лучшей.

Сена чувствует себя неловко, когда чуть не теряется в толпе, и Шину приходится его искать (словно маленького! так стыдно). Сена чувствует себя лишним, когда к Шину подходят девушки, игнорируя тот факт, что тот не один (это не свидание, не свидание! пусть игнорируют). Сене постоянно хочется провалиться под землю за глупую идею позвать Шина на это подобие свидания (пусть тот об этом даже не догадывается).

Но Сена всё равно не хочет, чтобы этот вечер заканчивался слишком быстро.

Сена прячет красные щёки и пытается унять дрожь в руках, когда Шин провожает его до дома (хоть Сена и отказывается как минимум сотню раз! каждую сотню шагов так точно).

В окнах не горит свет, и только сейчас Сена вспоминает, что родителей нет дома и не будет как минимум до завтра. Пригласить зайти или это слишком нагло? Сена закусывает губу и нашаривает в кармане ключ, сжимая его так, что становится больно руке. Шин стоит рядом: то ли безразличный, то ли уставший — сейчас очень важно знать наверняка, если хочется пригласить зайти.

— Родителей нет дома, — тихо-тихо начинает Сена, поворачивая ключ в замке и чувствуя, как краска заливает его. Наверное, видно даже со спины. — И я поду...

Это звучит как-то совсем неприлично, и Сена в ужасе дёргается, а в следующее мгновение слышит странный треск.

— Что такое? — Шин наклоняется над его плечом и оказывается слишком близко (Сене кажется, что он не вынесет этого), ближе, чем когда-либо, ближе, чем на всех тех играх, что были. — Ты слишком тихо говорил.

— Я... я... — Сена сжимает в руке обломок ключа и не знает, что хочет (и может ли вообще) сказать. — Хотел предложить тебе зайти, а ключ сломался.

Он не знает зачем говорит про собственное неудачное предложение именно сейчас, и почему ему так хочется то ли смеяться, то ли плакать. А, может, убежать куда подальше, чтобы Шин его не догнал (что вряд ли). Сена так закапывается в свои мысли, что вздрагивает всем телом, когда Шин приобнимает его со спины и берёт за руку.

— Ш-шин-сан...

— Я посмотрю, что с ключом, — невозмутимо говорит Шин, забирая его.

Сене хочется провалиться под землю (уже в который раз за этот вечер!), но он просто молча отходит в сторону и садится на корточки, обхватив колени руками. Только он может настолько испортить вечер и вообще всё.

— Тебе есть у кого переночевать? — спрашивает Шин, протягивая Сене обломок ключа на раскрытой ладони. — Без мастера не разобраться, но уже слишком поздно.

— Ничего страшного, — мотает головой Сена. — Всё в порядке.

Он не хочет никого напрягать (но Шина ещё больше) — в конце концов может провести ночь и на улице, ещё почти тепло (ха-ха, подобные убеждения не помогут ему согреться), не замёрзнет.

— Всё в порядке, — повторяет Сена и слабо улыбается. — Спасибо.

Когда Шин уходит (очень хочется пойти за ним), Сена прислоняется к стене и закрывает глаза. Сейчас, вот ещё чуть-чуть, он встанет и пройдётся по улице туда-обратно, туда-обратно. И так несколько раз. Может, пробежится — вечернюю тренировку никто не отменял, тем более, что у него сейчас уйма свободного времени. Вот только ещё чуть-чуть посидит.

Шин возвращается через некоторое время — час? полчаса? пять минут? — когда руки у Сены становятся уже совсем холодными, даже тёплое дыхание не согревает их. Он просто молча стоит некоторое время рядом, и Сена кожей чувствует осуждение, исходящее от Шина.

— Зачем ты сказал неправду? — наконец спрашивает Шин, и Сена поднимает на него взгляд, хотя на самом деле больше всего на свете хочет убежать. Снова.

Губы подрагивают, а ответ застревает в горле, но Шину он и не нужен.

— Всё в порядке, ты можешь остаться у меня до утра, — слышит Сена и ему кажется, что это больше похоже на сказку. Или на галлюцинацию. Или на что-то ещё, что не должно существовать в этом мире. Конечно, это простое дружеское приглашение, равно как и на фестиваль (только со стороны Шина), но Сене во всём чудится что-то другое. В конце концов надежда умирает последней, а помечтать можно всегда.

— Спасибо, — кивает Сена и встаёт. А потом сгибается в низком поклоне. — Пожалуйста, позаботься обо мне.


End file.
